1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of toys and amusement devices, and more particularly, to dolls and puppets with interchangeable features.
2. Description of Related Art
Dolls and toys with interchangeable faces, limbs, and other features have been popular for many years and continue to be popular. These sorts of dolls and toys allow the user to create features for the doll, usually including a face and sometimes also limbs, by selecting and connecting interchangeable features to a base structure. In general, the interchangeability may allow for a greater range of creative play.
One of the best-known toys with interchangeable features is MR. POTATO HEAD® (Hasbro, Inc., Pawtucket, R.I., United States), which is a rigid, potato-shaped plastic form that has holes in predefined positions to define a face and ears. Snap-fit plastic pieces are received in the holes. The interior of the plastic form provides storage space to hold the pieces when not in use.
A variety of U.S. patents also disclose dolls with interchangeable parts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,887,120 to Shamitoff discloses a number of dolls with interchangeable parts, including faces and limbs.
One difficulty with many dolls and toys having interchangeable parts, including MR. POTATO HEAD® and the toys of the Shamitoff patent, is that the connectors and openings that are used to connect the interchangeable parts are quite visible, such that in order to appear complete, a part must be placed over every connector. This may limit creative possibilities with these toys to anthropomorphic faces and appendages.